This Is Why I Love You
by anastasiadiamond
Summary: Natsu surprises Lucy. Who knew he could be so romantic?


**I was supposed to release my story, "Crystal Heart", on the 31** **st** **, but I didn't have Wi-Fi at that time, so this one-shot is basically my sorry. Review and tell me if you would like this to be made into a story. Check out Crystal Heart, I think it's my best story yet (I know I only have 1 story on my profile, but I have deleted 3 stories, and have another story that hasn't been released.) Enjoy the fluff!**

 **R &R**

 **-Scarlett**

 **This is Why I Love You**

I sat at the bar, tracing my finger along the glossy wood. Mira approached me, sliding my milkshake to me.

"Thanks Mira." I said, sighing.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing." I said, a little too quickly.

Mira raised an eyebrow at me, and I cursed myself. I needed to work on lying. A lot. I bit my lip and looked away, determined not to betray Natsu. He had stolen another S-Class mission, and when I told him I wanted to go, he told me it was too dangerous. So after much arguing, I had promised that I wouldn't tell Mira or Master that he was on an S-Class mission.

"Hey, Lucy, have you seen Natsu?" Erza asked from behind me.

I "hmphed" in frustration. Why today? The day I couldn't say anything. But luck wasn't on my side. Lying time, I guessed.

"N-no." I said, my voice higher than heaven.

Mira waggled her finger at me. "So _that's_ what this is about… are worried about your Natsu?" Mira teased.

"I am not worried! And he's not "my Natsu"! Why are you so… Ugh!" I said, but not before spilling my milkshake on myself.

"JUST GREAT! THIS IS EXACTLY HOW I WANTED THIS DAY TO BE!" I yelled in frustration. I stormed out of the guild, exasperated.

When I got home, I quickly threw off my ruined outfit and took a long, relaxing bath. When I got out, I could see that there was a note stuck to my bathroom mirror. How had I missed it? Oh whatever.

"Meet me at the park at 10" I read. It was probably not a good idea to meet an unnamed stranger at a park at a late hour, but oh well, curiosity killed the cat.

I put on thigh high black boots, a short white skirt, a long sleeved white shirt with a low, scoop neckline, and a black headband. I left my hair down, grabbed my keys, and checked the time.

 _9:34_

Woah, how long had I been in the shower? I dashed out the front door, eager to meet the mystery note-sender. Weaving my way through the surprisingly busy streets, I quickly made my way to the park where I was to meet this person.

I finally arrived at the park, and not a minute too late. It was exactly 10 o'clock.

"Hello? It's me, Lucy!" I called out, hoping to catch the attention of the note-sender.

After a minute of waiting, I thought it was a prank, and started out of the park, grumbling about "kids these days" or something.

"Wait, Luce!" I heard someone call out.

 _Luce? But only he calls me that…_

"Natsu? I thought you were on a mission…" I said in confusion.

"It ended early. I destroyed the enemy and the town too!" Natsu explained, a boyish grin on his face.

"Ok, but why did you ask to meet me out here?" I asked.

Natsu scratched the back of his head, and blushed. "I just wanted to surprise you. Follow me!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me along with unbelievable energy.

He kept going until we reached the top of a grassy hill. I gasped at the sight before me. A picnic had been set up. A bottle of champagne, and various foods were carefully set out on the checkered cloth, and a tall oak tree hung over the spot where the blanket was located. A telescope sat on the dewy grass, facing the clear, starry sky. The blueish moon illuminated the small area, giving it a look of peaceful serenity.

"Natsu… you did this all for me?"

"Yep!" Natsu looked at me with a toothy grin.

He led me to the blanket, opening the bottle of champagne with a satisfying "pop". He offered it to me, and poured me a half glass. I took a sip. It was amazing. It was a bottle full of stars, the Milky Way of champagne. It was as if at that moment Natsu made me feel so important that I felt as if I held the galaxy in my glass. It sparkled in the bright moonlight, and I took another sip.

"I love you, Luce."

I looked at him with a wild expression. "What, why? I thought you loved Lisanna… why would you love me?"

Natsu just stared at me. "Luce, I love everything about you. I love that little sparkle in your beautiful chocolate eyes; I love how your golden hair always smells like vanilla and strawberries. I love that little smile you get when you win a battle. I love how determined you are, and I love how you would give anything for your friends. And most of all Luce, I love you. All of you, every imperfection."

I stared in shock at Natsu's speech. In truth, I'd had feelings for him for a long time, but I thought that he liked Lisanna.

"I love you too, Natsu."

When I said that, he pulled me close, tenderly pressing his lips to mine. I felt the warmness of his lips, and I kissed back. I parted my mouth, allowing his tongue to enter. He did, an eventually he were in an all-out tongue battle. We eventually pulled apart, and just stared at each other's eyes. Natsu lay on the soft grass, beckoning me to come and cuddle him.

I snuggled up to him, resting my head on his hard-but-warm chest. Our legs intertwined, and we fell asleep on the grass, forgetting the world, wanting only each other.

He is my world, my light, my fire. Natsu… that's why I love you.


End file.
